Where you belong
by Wills4361
Summary: A series of one shots on the future life of Brittana. A lot of fluff and a bit of smut, with all the cast included.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be purely fluffy one shots through different time periods. Personally I am appalled by the severe lack of Brittana moments in actual Glee, like seriously did they forget that they were supposed to be best friends? So hope you enjoy, Oh and it's pretty much going to be like set a bit more in the future **

5 o'clock would forever be Santana's favourite time in the day. It was the time that Brittany came home from work. The last class she taught at her dance studio finished at 4.30 and by the time she drove across town to come back to their apartment it was always 5 o'clock on the dot.

Santana took a glance at the clock. 4:48. She had 12 minutes. 12 minutes to go to something that she is pretty sure she had been waiting to do since she was 8 years old. The first time she had ever met Brittany.

Of course there had been some major fuck ups along the way…mainly down to her, but in a way it was a good thing. It really is true you never do realise what you have until it's gone and then all the shitty little things like reputation and narrow minded opinions go out the window, because you realise you've had it all along. Had the thing that makes your life complete.

Santana figured that this day would in 12 minutes time become the most important one of her life, taking over from one very important day that until this moment she was sure could never be replaced.

She closed her eyes and let the memory absorb her.

_Santana was back in Mckinley high school. The past few weeks had been hell to say the least. Sure the Glee club had got through to Regionals, yes she had completely kicked ass with her solo, and yes Christmas had seemed to be nice to someone who wasn't in the know. But none of it mattered; she didn't have the one thing that made her world turn and her heart flutter. Brittany._

_No instead she had to endure seeing her…well best friend, even though she knew the phrase wasn't strong enough be with another person. She the laughter and light in her eyes be given to her by someone else that wasn't her. It was enough to make her want to curl up and die. _

_It was her fault, that's what made it even worse. She had done this, Brittany had been waiting with open arms for Santana, but she could just never muster the strength to fight for her. Her reputation meant more to her than anything, or so she thought, and that meant losing the one and only person that had ever truly loved her._

_She finally snapped one night when she had been with Puck._

"_This is great San" He started, rolling off her from the other side of the bed. "You just get it you know, no cuddling, no stupid 'love' or relationship bull shit. You and I, we're not meant for that, we're not that type"_

_Santana had left straight away, barely able to hold the tears from escaping as she ignored Puck's words as she stormed from his house. It was in that moment that she decided she needed to sort her life out and if she didn't she really would end up like how Puck described._

_She had never felt nerves like that before as she walked in to the choir room, 5 minutes late to Glee as always. Everyone was already in there, including Brittany, Rachel was droning on to Mr Schuster about singing for Regionals._

"_Man hands shut up" She snapped as she proceeded to pass Brad a song sheet as he sat at the piano._

_Her eyes went wide "Santana no! As good as your performance of 'Valerie' was, I am not giving up my starring role in Regional's for anyone, if you would like I am sure we could sort out some great backing-"_

_Santana cut her off as she stormed up to her and got right in her face._

"_Seriously Berry, are you actually trying to make me go down to the store and buy a large cardboard box and then with that box come back here and put you in the box and then proceed down to fed ex and get you put on a special delivery back to Israel?...No…Good then go sit your flat ass down and shut up if you can possibly manage it for two minutes"_

_Rachel had the whole deer in the headlights look, as Santana raised her head she saw that it was a look shared by the whole of the Glee club, all except for Brittany who had a slight smirk she was failing to hide conceal at her lips. _

_Santana picked up to chairs and placed them in front of each other about two feet apart in front of everyone. _

"_Britt, could you come sit here a minute?" Her voice starting to shake as the realisation of what she was about to do was hitting her._

_Brittany tilted her head and looked up at her confused for a minute before standing up and coming to sit down in front of Santana._

"_Brad" Santana's voice managed to shake out._

_She then grabbed Brittany's hand and as she looked down trying to summon up the courage to do what she had to._

"_When the rain is falling in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love"_

_She felt Brittany's hand squeeze hers lightly at the shock of what she was doing; she had her eyes fixed in her lap still she hadn't dared to look to see Brittany's reaction._

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love"_

_She managed to sneak a look to the side, not trusting the strength in her voice to look at Brittany, She saw Quinn sat bolt right up in her seat grinning from ear to ear encouragingly at her. Even Berry looked like she was enthralled; she nodded her head at Santana in an approving way to continue._

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong"_

_She chanced another look over to where Puck was. He had a sad smile on his face. She figured he realised that he was losing the closest thing he had to love with what she was doing, but all he could think in that moment was how proud he was of her for what she was doing. _

"_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love"_

_Santana then guiltily turned her head to look at Artie expecting the worst as she was serenading his girlfriend. She was shocked to see that he actually had a very kind loving smile on his face. She couldn't help but notice he now had Tina's hand firmly grasped in his. Santana guessed her song had done more than just help her own cause._

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet"_

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the end of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love"_

_Santana held her breath as she finished her song. There was no booming applause like normal. She looked round everyone and even Mr Schuster it seemed was quite chocked up about the scene they had just witnessed. _

_Finally knowing that she had no other option, she looked up in to the eyes of the person who the whole song had been for._

_Brittany's eyes were glazed over with tears and streaks of them poured down her face. Though the smile on her face was a complete juxtaposition of the tears that were there. Santana couldn't remember in a single moment that she ever looked happier._

_Santana couldn't help herself as she pulled Brittany to her and gave her a kiss with all the love and want that she could muster._

Santana was pulled out of her reminiscing by hearing keys being put in her front door. She had completely lost track of time and now that was Brittany coming back to their apartment. She smiled as she thought about that last kiss and it was still up to this day the best kiss she had ever had.

As she saw her girlfriend of now 6 years pile through the door she couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Even just in a vest and her dance tracks, she was effortlessly stunning. The beaming smile on her face as she realised that Santana had cooked her dinner made the picture even more breath taking.

"Babe, you cooked dinner" Brittany walked over to Santana placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Well I figured since I have the day off cause its Christmas Eve and you didn't it's only fair" She smiled back at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Well let me just go and change and I will be back and we can finally enjoy this evening together" Brittany then went to saunter off in to their bedroom

"Sure what are a few more minutes" Santana said smiling at her private joke with herself.

Now that she had no distraction, Santana couldn't help but fell the nerves rise up in her, it was like she was that high school girl again about to profess her love to the love of her life. They had made it. Through it all they had made it. High School, Santana's University, Brittany's dancing; they just belonged together, that they were both sure.

As Brittany returned, Santana put on some dinner music. The blonde couldn't help but smile as a familiar Adele track filled the air.

"You know you sung it much better babe" She quipped, playful smirk on her face.

Santana walked over to her and kissed her gently as she pulled her to the sofa where the usually ended up eating all of their meals.

They had ended up in a quite large apartment in New York where both of their jobs had led them. They were both too young at heart to ever entertain really eating at a proper dinner table though and the only guests they ever really had were Quinn and Rachel. Santana loved that her job as a teacher meant she was always home to greet her wife, it was always the highlight of her day.

Her musings were interrupted as Brittany moaned appreciatively at the taste of the dinner she had spent most of her day over.

"San, seriously, just plain wow, this is too good" Brittany snuggled in to the crook of Santana's neck taking in the familiar smell that was purely Santana and to Brittany purely heaven.

"Nothing is too good for my girl, and any way I wanted it to be special being Christmas and all"

"Yeah I noticed you even got us a cracker each and all" Brittany laughed gesturing to the two Christmas Crackers that were on the Coffee table in front of them.

"Well I do know how much you love them, even though I always let you win"

"And you know I love you for it! Can we do them now please San" Brittany squealed, it was always Santana's favourite when she went like this, it reminded her so much of how she was when she had first really known her. It meant loads to her that no matter how much older they got that that Brittany would always still be there.

"Sure babe, pick whatever one you want" Santana said, knowing that she fully intended on Brittany receiving them both.

Brittany picked one up and placed her hand over more than half of it and held it out in front of Santana. She laughed at Brittany's childlike behaviour; it was so typical of her.

Santana's heart was racing as she knew now there was a fifty percent chance this was the moment.

She barely even pulled as Brittany yanked the cracker. It split in half and Brittany routing around to find nothing but a small bag of Marbles.

"Ohhhhh" Brittany whined "I still have like 3 bags from last year"

"Don't worry babe, I am sure there will be something extra special in the next one" Santana said picking up the cracker, trying not to be too obvious.

Brittany took the same hand position over this cracker and Santana thought she could hear her heart beating in her chest.

It cracked open and Brittany eagerly started to look for what was inside it.

She then froze. Santana knew this was her queue.

She got on her knee and knelt down before her girlfriend as she still sat there motionless.

"Brittany, I know technically it has only been 6 years for us, but for me it has been a life time. My first memories are all with you, all my best memories are all with you and I know all of my future memories are going to be with you. It has always been you and there has never been any doubt in my mind that you are the one. I wanted it to be a surprise but know I have wanted this since we were 5 years old. I have always loved you and I will always love you. Please Brittany, will you marry me?"

Santana didn't even realise she was crying until she had stopped her speech. She didn't even know she had had those words inside of her. This sure as hell beat her serenading her 6 years ago out of the window.

Brittany then jumped down on to the floor with her, her lips attacking any part of Santana that she could find.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes a million yes's baby" She squealed punctuating each word with a kiss over Santana.

Santana started to laugh as she picked up the ring that was on the floor after Brittany had basically attacked her.

They both sat on the floor wrapped up in each other, both crying their eyes out but had the biggest smiles they had ever seen on their faces.

Santana looked down at the ring as she placed it on her now fiancé's hand. It was a simple platinum band with a large oval Diamond on it. It had been most of Santana's savings but it had been more than worth it from the look on Brittany's face now.

"Santana it is beautiful, I can't even begin to-"Brittany began.

"Shhh, you are worth every diamond in the world to me Miss Pierce, don't you ever forget that" She whispered in to her ear pulling her close to her.

"Don't you mean Mrs Lopez" Brittany said with a large grin on her face as Santana pulled away from her.

"You have no idea how unbelievably sexy that is to hear you call yourself that baby" Santana smirked

Brittany's eyebrow arched at her response her eyes now flicking down to Santana's lips.

"Well maybe you should show me how sexy" Brittany said breathlessly as she pulled her future wife on top of her.

**Hope you like it guys, next chapter is gonna consist of smut and all of the other characters coming in to play **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow loved the response to the start of this thanks guys, only hope you continue to enjoy it, I honestly have no real direction for this just a load of significant moments, so if there is any particular thing you lot want to see let me know and I promise you I will write each one**

**Oh and because I forgot to on the last one, I own nothing of Glee!**

"Well maybe you should show me how sexy" Brittany said breathlessly as she pulled her future wife on top of her.

Santana had never felt more turned on is her life, knowing that Brittany was officially going to be hers forever, it drove her crazy. Brittany had now rolled over on top of her and her hands were roaming everywhere, clearly she had no idea of patience tonight.

Santana had different ideas in mind though, she had planned this night down to a tee and she was going to make sure her soon to be wife savoured every single minute of it.

"Baby stop" She gently pushed Brittany off her, as hard as it was with her sucking down on her neck and her thigh had conveniently found its way in between her own. Brittany looked up at her slightly confused she had thought Santana had been enjoying it.

As soon as she saw the sexy glint in Santana's her confidence was regained. Santana hauled both of them back to their feet and started to push Brittany over to the other side of the room. She was sucking so hard on her neck she knew it would leave a mark but she really didn't care, she wanted the whole world to know that Brittany belonged to her.

Brittany's eyed were slammed shut at the feeling of the smaller girl's lips and tongue running over the sensitive skin under her jaw line. She was suddenly shocked as she felt herself being placed down on to a chair that Santana had managed to reach for from nearby.

She looked up at Santana confused as to what was happening, Santana merely just gave her a wink and walked round behind her, a fingertip trailing across her collar bone and round to her shoulders as she went.

Santana bent down on to her knees and began placing warm, wet kisses on the back of Brittany's neck as she felt her squirm and moan in approval. Brittany went to turn round to join their lips when she felt her hips being pulled back in to the chair to keep her where she was.

"Wait beautiful, you're not going anywhere for a little while" Santana said seductively as she pulled out a long piece of silk from her pocket and gently tied it round Brittany's head blocking her vision from the room "Now if you promise to stay here and behave for a minute I promise you it will be worth it"

Brittany could only just manage a slight gulp and a nod as she heard Santana saunter out of the room chuckling slightly to herself.

It was only about two minutes later when she heard the now clack of heels against their wooden floorboards.

"Did you miss me?" Santana breathed in to her ear, and it took all of the restraint that Brittany had to remain in the seat.

"More than you could possibly imagine baby, now please before I have to throw you back down on to this floor will you just fucking kiss me" Brittany moaned back, her patience wearing thin and her desire to touch Santana growing by the second.

"Hmm, sorry to disappoint you babe, but you're not going anywhere" Brittany was confused for a second before she felt the cold of metal around her wrists and a click shut.

Her mouth drop to a complete 'O' as she realised what Santana had done. She didn't know why she bothered but she tried to pull herself free from the rungs that Santana had handcuffed her to on the back of the chair. Knowing that she couldn't move and was at the complete mercy of Santana made her get completely wet.

"Fuck Santana, this has to be the sexiest thing I think you've ever done" She said throwing her head back, trying to push her body to touch her fiancée wherever she was.

"Well if you like that, I am sure you are gonna love this" Santana breathed against her lips as she pulled away the silk blindfold.

Brittany was literally stunned in to silence, her mouth had gone completely dry and she was sure her eyes had popped out of her head.

Santana was stood in front of her, the sexiest smirk she had ever seen on her face, wearing matching red and black satin underwear. As she trailed her eyes down her legs she saw that she was wearing black suspenders that were attached to black hold ups and enormously high deep red heels. Her hair was down and slightly curled, her lips stained a deep red to match her outfit. She swung the key for the handcuff on a chain round her finger. Brittany had never seen such a sexy sight, knowing that she got to have her made it all the more incredible.

"See something you like baby" Santana teased, fully knowing the effect she was having on Brittany. She slowly walked over to her, swaying her hips as she went, bending down to her ear, giving her full view of down her bra. "I know you are usually the dancer but I figured you wouldn't oppose to this"

Santana reached for a controller and turned the stereo on. The deep tune of LL Cool J and J-Lo filled the room, Brittany couldn't help but grin, she fucking loved this song.

Santana began slightly moving about a foot away from Brittany, making sure to rock and roll her hips and grind against the air. She could feel Brittany's eyes glued to her as she continued to move in time to the music, gradually edging closer and closer to her.

She finally made her way on top Brittany's lap and started to grind down in to it. Brittany flung her head back at the sensation of finally being touched by Santana. Santana gripped round the back of her neck to pull herself closer in to her. Pushing down in to Brittany's lap with all she had hearing the blonde girl moan beneath her.

Brittany tried to reach up to kiss her but her lips were pushed back by Santana's finger as she manoeuvred her way down Brittany's body till she was on her knees in front of her. She let her hands trail down her neck, round to cup her breasts, down her taut stomach and then hook the waistband of her tracks and Brittany lifted up her hips to let Santana take them off.

Santana threw them to the side and gripped at Brittany's knees and forced her legs apart as wide as they could go. She looked up to Brittany who was now panting above her and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

She let her head dip till it hovered above her centre and breathed hot air all over Brittany's core. She was rewarded for her efforts by a throaty moan and Brittany's hips bucking almost coming in to contact with her mouth.

Santana moved back and shook a finger at Brittany telling her no. She stood up and went over to the other side of the room and opened a draw. She retrieved a large pair of Kitchen scissors and Brittany didn't have time to question as Santana began to cut her vest top off of her until it was in scraps and throw on top of her tracks.

Santana didn't hesitate as she brought the metal to the Blondes sports bra and cut just in the same way as she had with the vest top and threw the scraps of material over to where the rest of her clothes were.

Brittany gasped at the sensation of Santana's mouth which had then latched itself on to one of her harden nipples, as she felt the smaller woman swirl it with her tongue and deeply suck on it. Santana let her tongue drag across her chest as she moved to pay the same attention to the other one.

Brittany hadn't even noticed when she felt the snip either side of her legs as her underwear was cut off of her. She was now completely bare to Santana who had a hungry look in her eyes. She was practically drooling at the sight of the blonde completely hers for the taking in front of her.

"Fuck Santana enough, just fucking screw me right now already" Brittany groaned out she had had enough of the games; she just needed to get off.

Santana didn't need to be asked twice. She lowered herself on to her knees and her tongue pushed straight in to the other girl's core. The feel of the wet heat on her tongue felt amazing and she knew her teasing efforts had paid off by the feel of how wet Brittany was on her tongue.

She let her tongue make long, broad strokes over Brittany's clit as her head was moving up and down in between her legs. Brittany was screaming already as the final relief of having Santana between her legs was setting in after the long teasing.

She looked down to see Santana smiling as she continued to lick her, her pace speeding up, as Brittany bucked her hips frantically in to her mouth. She would have been embarrassed if she hadn't of been so turned on.

All of a sudden her relief was stopped as she felt Santana's ministrations cease. All she could do was groan out and was then surprised as she felt her wrists be released and herself pushed to the floor on all fours.

"Close your eyes baby please, and I promise you that then you'll come harder than you ever have before"

"Santana you have 30 seconds before I start doing myself because I really don't care now I just need to get fuccckkkkkk!" Brittany didn't get to finish her sensation as the feeling of Santana slamming inside of her from behind.

She reached round to feel Santana's hips feeling the buckle of the strap on that was currently being thrusted inside her on her lover's body.

"Fuck Santana, where did you get that?" Brittany managed to shake out; she already felt her stomach tightening knowing that her stamina really wouldn't be holding out.

"Thought you would like it sexy, just call it an engagement present" Santana said picking up her rhythm forcing herself even harder inside of Brittany.

Brittany felt herself pushing farther back against Santana, the friction inside of herself felt amazing, the rhythm that Santana had going had made her moments of coming already.

"Babe, I wanna see you as I scream your name" Brittany moaned out as she moved herself round to face Santana, skilfully keeping Santana inside of her.

Santana was now on top of her fucking her on the floor. She had lost some of the deepness that she had had previously. She took Brittany's legs spreading them wider and bringing them up in her hands, pushing herself down against the blonde girl.

Brittany's eyes shot open as Santana began to repeatedly hit the spot deep inside her.

"Fuck, I love how flexible you are" Santana gasped, breathing heavily from her actions, Brittany's legs now up above her shoulders but still completely stretched out.

Brittany's eyes fluttered closed struggling to stay open as she felt herself seconds away from exploding. She brought her hands round to Santana's backside and pulled her as hard as she could in to her. That was all it took for Brittany to go crashing over the edge as she cried out Santana's name.

They both shook and eventually slowed as Brittany came down from her high. Both girls completely drenched in sweat as the laid on the lounge floor.

"Well maybe we should get engaged every day if that's gonna be the outcome" Brittany giggled, curling in to Santana's side.

"Mmm tell me about it, although shotgun you proposing to me next time, you get all the good surprises" Santana quipped as she began stroking up and down Brittany's side.

An hour later, they were washed and dried and ready to head out to Quinn and Rachel's to break them the good news. Quinn and Rachel had been married for nearly a year now. They had actually changed both of their names to Faberry. Something that Santana never failed to mock. Apparently Rachel couldn't handle ever losing any part of her surname and well Quinn Berry sounded like some sort of pie flavouring, Faberry was just naturally the best of a bad bunch.

They had moved to New York together after Graduation and their relationship had kind of blossomed. Oddly enough they were each other's perfect fit and complemented each other perfectly. The four of them had grown in to a tight nit family. Although she would never admit it, it meant the world to Santana.

The pulled up on the other side of Manhattan outside a large block of apartments. Their house was quite similar to Brittany's and Santana's. Rachel had ended up as she always wanted to as a hit on Broadway; Quinn had done a degree in teaching with Santana but wasn't working at the moment as Rachel and Quinn were trying to get pregnant. It was an idea that Brittany envied, but knew that with this engagement it was a step in the right direction.

They knocked on the door and were greeted with a beaming Quinn.

"Guys! It has been way too long!" Quinn screeched, pulling them both in to a tight hug.

"Quinn, it's been a week you loser" Santana joked pulling back from the death grip that Quinn had them encased in.

"Oh shut up Santana don't pretend that you haven't miss…WHAT THE FUCK!" Quinn shouted wrenching Brittany's left hand to under her nose and staring at the engagement ring with wide eyes.

Santana was about to explain when she was cut off by another booming outburst from Quinn.

"Rachhhhhhhhhh! Rachhhhhellllll, get your ass out here now!" Quinn shouted, both Brittany and Santana wincing at the strength of Quinn's voice.

In burst to the room a rather dishevelled Rachel, who had a look of panic on her face at her wife's outburst.

"What the hell is wrong Quinn" She asked, glancing round all of them trying to find some answers.

It wasn't until Quinn dragged Brittany over to her and shoved her hand in to Rachel's face when it finally clicked.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" She screamed matching her wife, running over to Santana to engulf her in to a huge hug.

"Alright, alright Man hands calm down, I have just got engaged hands to yourself" Santana playfully pushed her away earning a punch in the arm from Rachel that couldn't even hurt a child.

Santana spent the next couple of hours listening to Quinn and Brittany bounce wedding ideas off each other. She had agreed to go on whatever Brittany wanted, which she knew had earned her some very special bonus points; she just wanted it to be perfect for her.

She was pulled out of her swooning over Brittany's excitement by a question from Quinn.

"Santana idea's for a first dance?"

"Whatever Brittany wants" She replied earning an ear to ear grin from her fiancée.

"Wow, whipped much" Quinn started "And wow, Santana, dancing in front of everyone with possibly one of the most talented dancers in New York…pressure much"

"Shit…I hadn't thought of that" Santana said bleakly, suddenly worried by that prospect.

"Don't worry, my baby knows how to dance" Brittany got up to kiss her, winking at her suggestively as her thoughts turned to their actions previously in the night.

"I do not want to know!" Quinn said, feigning being sick in to her hand.

All the girls couldn't help but just to laugh.

**So guys, what do you think next one to be respective hen nights or just skip straight to the wedding?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I do not own Glee, this chapter and the next one tonight will have everything that everyone reviewed or PM'd asking for, it's gonna be a long one, anything you wanna see just ask I will put it in. **

**Oh and to the person that reviewed calling it 'unimaginative crap', please if your reviews could be a bit more imaginative I would be happy to accommodate you on improvements you'd like to see **

Brittany came walking down the stairs of hers and Santana's apartment and she really couldn't deny that she wasn't greeted with a rather lovely sight. Santana had been down in their kitchen for the past couple of hours. She had been making far too much food for the 3 extra people that were going to be at dinner. 

They had already told Santana's Mum about the engagement. She had arrived the night before and although they wanted to keep it a secret Santana simply couldn't she had cracked within the hour of her arrival. And now as her Mother sat in their lounge, Santana was cooking just about every different Spanish meal that she knew how to.

Santana was a genius as a cook, apparently from what she had told Brittany her mother valued good cooking in the home above everything, it's a Spanish thing apparently. So Santana had been subjected to many cooking lessons as she grew up. Brittany knew how lucky she was, considering she had a track record of setting the fire alarm off every time she attempted to cook without fail.

"Hey Housewife" Brittany quipped Santana with a playful smirk; she had not yet noticed the Blonde's presence.

Santana turned round to see Brittany leaning against one of the kitchen counters on the other side of the room, glass of wine in hand, black form fitting dress showing a bit too much cleavage for something that was supposed to be 'parent appropriate' but Santana knew it was all for her benefit so she could hardly complain.

"Oh wow, would you like some dress to go with those breasts" Santana couldn't help herself, although Brittany didn't blush like she thought she would do, she bit her lower lip and made her way over to meet the smaller girl in the middle.

"Oh don't you like it, I mean I could go change-" Brittany was cut off as Santana's lips hit her, her hands immediately going to her breasts pawing at them, pushing them together. Brittany opened her eyes to see Santana's eyes open looking down at her now enhanced cleavage.

"You are such an unimaginable perve do you know that?" Brittany couldn't help but laugh pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah well you wouldn't have me any other way" Santana said joining in with the laughter.

"Um babe…you gonna go change anytime soon? My parents are going to be here pretty soon" Brittany said taking in Santana's unusual dishevelled appearance. She had sweats on with an oversized old Cheerios t shirt on. Her hair was all piled on top of her head in a messy pony tail and her apron was covered in some sort of red sauce.

"Excuse me, I have been slaving over this stove for the past two hours and you have the nerve to say that I don't look good? God just because you've thrown on a nice black dress that's giving you some curves to your normally skinny white ass" Santana gave Brittany a wink as she retorted.

The banter between them was something that she knew would never fade away. She was pretty sure it was one of her favourite things about their relationship.

"Oh so you saying you don't like my body normally then?" Brittany questioned fully well knowing what Santana's response.

"You know how much I love it" Santana finally conceded.

"Yeah and mine is all real" Brittany yelped as Santana threw a balled up piece of paper at her.

"Oh yeah right, next time we're upstairs and I have to shake you out of the staring contest you seem to like to have with my breasts I'll remind you of that"

Brittany couldn't help but agree with Santana, her boob job had done nothing but enhance her already natural beauty, she never thought she'd agree with plastic surgery but she loved it.

Brittany couldn't help herself as she went over to Santana and lifted up her shirt, eliciting a giggle from the smaller girl. She proceeded to place a kiss to each one of her breasts.

"I am sorry you know I love you…Oh and San I suppose I love you too" She said grinning from ear to ear. "And babe as much as you are indeed rocking the culinary chic, you really should go get changed"

"I would honey, but leaving you with like 5 things on the stove and two in the oven, do we really thing that's a good idea?"

"That's where I come in" Santana's Mum stepped in to the kitchen, smiling softly at both of the girls.

"Thanks Mum" Santana said before placing a quick kiss to her Mother's cheek before making to go upstairs.

"Gracias Rosa" Brittany said as Santana's mum managed to stop the pan from boiling over.

"Brittany, did you just speak Spanish?" Santana said utterly bemused, she had thought Brittany had failed to remember any single word from her Spanish lessons at Mckinley.

"Of course she did Mija, I have been teaching her some Spanish most of the day while you were at work, she's gonna need to know it when you two have a baby, I want you to carry on your roots" Rosa said nonchalantly completely unaware of her daughters eyes that were now bulging out of her head and Brittany's sheepish look on her face.

"Right…I'm just gonna go…yep" Santana said stunned before turning round and darting upstairs.

Her heart was beating rapidly. Kids. Children. Little babies who Santana would be responsible for. She could not think of anything worse that she could be suited for. Her patience was poor at best and her maternal instincts were lacking.

She and Brittany had never discussed it at all. She had never even really thought to ask Brittany about it at all, of course it had crossed her own mind but she had never really come to any conclusion about it. Shit, this was one conversation she was not looking forward to having.

Dinner had been well a bit awkward. It was filled with pleasant conversations about the wedding plans and of course Brittany's parents had both been ecstatic, they had loved Santana all the time both girls had known each other. They knew how much Santana had looked after Brittany and still continued too.

Santana just couldn't get the thought of a baby out of her head though. She had barely touched or spoken to Brittany and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Eventually Brittany's parents left to go to their hotel and she had helped her Mother clear up while Brittany went and took a shower.

She felt like she was literally stunned in to silence about the whole thing. It was like she couldn't get out of her head. It wasn't that she didn't want a family with Brittany, not by any means. It was just, Santana…with a baby, something just didn't seem to fit.

She made her way to their bedroom and saw that Brittany was still in their en suite. Although there was silence and no water running. She crept closer to the door and could just make out the almost silent sobs that were coming from the other side of the door. It was heart breaking to know that Brittany was crying alone in there and she knew she was the one to cause it.

Her normal reaction would be to break the fucking door down and hold her all night and reassure her that whatever it was would be ok and it would sort itself out. However Santana knew she couldn't do that, she still didn't know what to make of the thought of them having children.

Instead she sat on the floor on the other side of the door and let silent tears fall down her own face, this was the first time in a long time that she thought something could actually come between her and Brittany. She stayed like that for quite a while, Brittany's sobs didn't waver. She did wonder whether she knew that Santana was on the other side of the door, it wouldn't surprise her, Brittany knew just about everything about her.

She didn't know how it happened but she found herself in her car just driving. Trying to clear her head. Eventually she found herself outside of the familiar apartment. She didn't know if they would be awake so instead she just rung and prayed for an answer. On the third ring she got a reply.

"Hello?" Quinn groggily replied.

"Quinn…sorry I know it's late, just I'm outside I just-"

"Give me 5 minutes and I will be down, and you can tell me what the fuck you've done"

True to form exactly 5 minutes later Quinn was down in her cream silk Pyjamas and dressing gown sat in the passenger seat of Santana's car.

"You know, you've actually out done yourself this time, I can't actually believe you can be this emotionally retarded, I think it's a record…even for you" Quinn said bluntly, she couldn't even believe Santana had freaked out this badly.

"Not helpful Quinn, not even in the slightest" Santana snapped at her

"What do you expect me to say Santana, you left her crying in the bathroom for starters, probably without a note so she's now thinking that you've walked out on her am I right?" Santana could only look down at her hands guiltily.

"Right and secondly you freaked out this much over a small comment made by your mother. It wasn't like she was saying oh San throw me the Turkey baster and get Puck round now was it. So Brittany wants to have Kids it's not exactly a shocker is it, she's great with children"

Santana knew Quinn was right. All the kids in her dance studio completely adored Brittany, she had an amazing way with children and Santana was always in awe of her when she saw her soft, gentle nature around little ones.

"Yeah Brittany is great, but Quinn have you actually met me. A rock seriously has more emotional understanding when it comes to children than me. I once looked at a child and it burst in to tears, I would be a terrible mother"

"Oh don't give me that self-pitying bullshit" Santana was shocked by Quinn's outburst she had expected some sort of consoling from her "You single handedly looked after Brittany the whole way through high school and yes she's not a child but I have never seen anyone more caring or protective in my life. I know a fuck load of children who would die to have a mother like that"

Santana sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew Quinn was right. Truthfully the thought of little Brittany's running around just filled her with happiness. As always it was just her own insecurities that had ended up getting in the way and hurting Brittany.

"I've fucked up haven't I?" She asked, fully well knowing Quinn's answer.

"Yes Lopez, it could be 6 years ago for the way you're acting. Now go get your ass back and try and sort it out, I have to get some sort of beauty sleep tonight"

"Oh what they gonna put you in a coma or something" Santana quipped unable to help herself.

"Fuck you Lopez just fuck you" Quinn sighed getting out of the car.

By the time Santana made it back to their apartment all the lights had been turned out. She quietly made her way up to their bedroom and opened the door to see Brittany curled up in the middle of the bed sheets wrapped round her with her arms cuddling one of Santana's jumpers her head buried in the fabric. There were still dried tears stains on her cheek even as she slept.

Santana realised there and then what a prick she had really been.

As soon as she put her weight down on the bed Brittany woke up and launched herself at her almost knocking both of them off the bed.

"Britt, hey calm down, Britt seriously…Ow" Her vice like grip on Santana's rib cage was actually rather painful.

"Sorry…I... Just…Sorry" Brittany began to blubber and buried her head in to the crook of Santana's neck as the smaller girl stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"No baby, it's my fault I'm so sorry" Santana cooed her.

"I thought you had left for good, I didn't think you were coming back, I-"Brittany couldn't finish her sentence as a fresh bout of tears came flooding over her. She began to shake in Santana's arms.

Santana had to wrench herself away from Brittany pulling her up so she was facing her on the bed, making sure that she was looking at her dead in the eye.

"I will never leave you" She said bringing Brittany's hand with the engagement ring on to her chest "This babe, is for life, you are never getting rid of me"

Brittany managed a slight smile, before she began biting her bottom lip and looking sad again.

"I am sorry about what your mum said, it didn't mean anything Santana, we don't have to have kids, I was just doing it just in case you know, and if we did have kids, I like Spanish and I like it when you speak Spanish. And I know I am terrible at Spanish but it would be nice. Not that we are having kids, I know you don't want them just yeah. Sorry um yeah sorry"

Brittany looked down at her hands and Santana felt her heart completely melt as she took in the Blonde girl's ramblings. How she ever could have thought a smaller version of Brittany could be a bad thing she would never know.

"Well you've really gone and upset me now" Santana said with a smile on her face despite the look of horror Brittany was now giving her.

"See I have in my mind, us in about 10 years' time having moved out of the city, somewhere out in the suburbs, picket fence, dog, the whole deal. You out in the garden while I am cooking dinner from the kitchen, look at you dancing round like a fool with our two kids and me smiling to myself thinking how fucking lucky I am to have been given a life where I have everything that I have ever wanted"

Brittany was now smiling from ear to ear, her eyes filled with tears for an entirely different reason.

"San, you really don't have to just because I want to, you are more than enough for me babe"

Santana couldn't help but love Brittany more at her selflessness and generosity.

"Babe, I want to trust me, I just freaked out before, and c'mon it is me" She said with a laugh. "Quinn managed to knock some sense in to me as always though, and made me realise that starting a family with you would just be the icing on the cake of a rather fucking fantastic life we have here.

Brittany tackled Santana back on to the bed and began kissing her everywhere that she could.

"I love you so much" Brittany managed to breathe out against the skin of Santana's neck.

"I love you more" Santana replied, wrapping her arms around Brittany holding her close. "Once the wedding is over and everything is settled we will talk to Quinn and Rach and get hold of some contacts from them okay?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically in to her neck; Santana could feel her smile break out across her skin.

Santana didn't sleep much that night and although she would never tell anyone it, she spent most of the night thinking about baby names.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one night, I spoil you guys. Once again I own nothing everything is Fox and RM.**

"You better not enjoy it" Brittany said furrowing her eye brows together. Santana couldn't help but let out a laugh at her soon to be wife's undeniable cuteness.

"I won't babe and I don't really wanna go but Puck would literally come here and drag me out of this house if I said no."

"How come you get Puck to organise yours and I got mine done by Rachel. It had to be the worst hen night I think in existence" She said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought back to her Hen night the night previously.

"Well come on you had Rachel and Quinn organise it, it was hardly gonna be some sex fuelled riot was it. Rachel who didn't put out till college and despite baby gate, Quinn the queen of the chastity belt"

"They took me to a ballet and then a play though Santana, like yeah nice if your with your Nan or something but my hen night, I expected like nakedness and a hangover the next morning" Brittany sighed, it hadn't been an awful night, all of the old glee girls had been there it was just compared to what she knew Santana's night would be, she was jealous in more ways than one.

"Don't worry babe, tonight will make up for your lack of nakedness I am sure" Santana laughed as she ducked to avoid the pillow thrown at her head.

"Trust Puck to be planning on taking you and all the glee guys to a strip club"

"Well babe he does own a chain of them, it kind of makes sense" Santana couldn't help but smile as Brittany's pout got bigger, she was adorable.

Puck had made it pretty big time after college, after graduating with a good degree in Business he took over a small club, knowing how blokes were and how he was he turned it in to a strip club and business boomed. He now had a chain of 4 all across Manhattan.

"You seriously can't enjoy it" Brittany reiterated "Like and no sexy outfit tonight, I want you in something that high school Berry would have been proud of, I mean it"

Santana started laughing even harder. "Babe, it doesn't matter what I wear, it's not like I will be hitting on any girl in there, you know you can't even touch them in there…Not that I want to!" She added under a death glare she received from Brittany.

"Fine" Brittany huffed crawling over to the bed closer to her. She held out a pinky to Santana. "Pinky swear with me that you won't touch any woman in there tonight"

Santana joined her pinky with Brittany's and kissed it gently "Promise beautiful"

The night had been rather successful up to this point; Santana was a bit tipsy and having a great night. Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam had treated her at every single bar they had hit previously she had yet to spend a penny; it was so nice being back with the old guys again.

Finn had moved to Chicago and become a football coach at one of the Universities and taught glee on the side. Mike had opened a dance studio up in Washington and Sam had made it as a kicker for a minor league football team. It was rare for them to all be together and Santana loved it.

"Santana, I have a real treat for you tonight, probably one of the hottest dancers I think I have ever seen before" Puck clumsily threw his arm round her as they strolled in to his strip club.

"No way Puckerman, I promised Brittany and who knows what kind of skanks you hire for your places, it is you after all" She said teasingly.

"Hell no Santana, this is my wedding present to you and you are gonna bloody well appreciate it, even if me and the boys end up having to drag you in to that room and hold you down"

In the end that is exactly what ended up happening. Finn and Puck had managed to drag Santana in to one of the private rooms and shut the door and locked it with Puck's keys before Santana had chance to leave.

Santana was busy planning the ways she could kill Puck without getting caught when she heard the door open behind her and then close and lock again, the sound of heels on the floor getting closer.

Santana kept her head down and eyes shut as she spoke to the girl she was gonna have to shun.

"Look I am sure Puck as told you to give me a dance or whatever, but really I am not interested in the nicest way possible, I promised my fiancée you see and I am sure you're a nice girl and what not but um could you just let me out please?"

"Well I suppose I could do if that's what you really want?" Santana's head snapped up at the all too familiar voice.

There stood in front of her was Brittany. But her eyes didn't even make it to her face as she took in what she was wearing. She had clearly borrowed one of the outfits that Puck made his girls wear. It was an electric blue set of underwear with black suspenders and heels. To say that barely anything was covered would be an understatement. Santana had never seen Brittany look that well…slutty, but she couldn't help but love it.

"Brittany…what the hell are you doing here?" Santana managed to breathe out, still not looking her in the eye; her eyes were firmly fixed on Brittany's chest.

"Well seeing as my hen night was such a let-down I didn't think you'd object to my participation in yours" She said with a wink as she began to saunter closer to Santana.

"Fuck no, get here now" Santana went to reach for Brittany but she stepped out of the way.

"Nope" Brittany said popping the 'P' sound "Sorry it's not that kind of place and I do believe you promised me that you would touch no woman in here tonight"

"What Brittany c'mon that's not the same" Santana protested still trying to grab hold of the Blonde's waist.

"Am I a woman?" Brittany asked, Santana begrudgingly nodded. "Am I in here tonight?" Santana nodded again. "Then I am afraid you are not touching me" Brittany said smugly.

Santana was dumbfounded, she had never see Brittany look so fuckable before and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Well do I at least get a dance?" Santana managed to huff.

"Yes you do, but if you touch me at all I am afraid I will just have to get security in here and that'll be it over…do we have a deal?" Brittany said with a smirk, fully aware of what she was doing to the smaller woman.

"Fine" Santana grumbled. Her mood was quickly elevated when some music started playing and Brittany began dancing on her.

To say it had been the hardest fifteen of Santana's life wouldn't have been a lie. Brittany had grinded and worked over Santana's body in the most sexual way she could have imagined. There was a point when she had grinded down on Santana's thigh and she had felt the wetness even through her jeans, Santana almost passed out there and then. Every time she made a move to touch her Brittany would step off her and threaten to stop, Santana would eventually concede to hold her hands by her side as she endured the perfect torture.

"Right well that's your fifteen minutes up now Ms Lopez, if you could just leave out the door you came that would be great" Brittany said with a confident smirk.

"Only if you come with me so I can fuck you senseless at home" Santana said breathing the words over Brittany's lips.

"I am sorry but it's just not that type of place" Brittany said leaving a gentle kiss on Santana's nose.

"Cut the crap Britt" Santana said getting impatient "Let's get the fuck out of here"

"I am staying at Quinn's tonight and tomorrow, you won't see me now till the wedding" She said with a smile.

"What…You are leaving me now…like this…for 48 hours…are you fucking me?" Santana all but whined.

"Not yet, probably in about 48 hours" Brittany said leaning down to whisper it in Santana's ear.

"I actually hate you right now, that's it, the wedding's off" Santana said, fully stropping at the fact she wouldn't be seeing Brittany and she had worked herself up in to this state.

"That's a shame, seeing as I managed to talk Puck in to letting me keep this for the honeymoon" Brittany replied gesturing to her outfit.

Brittany walked out blowing Santana a kiss as Santana tried to pick her brains up off the floor as the mental image of doing Brittany dressed like that caused her head to explode.

2 days later Santana had never known time to go so slowly. She for once had actually wanted to be involved in all of the arduous wedding plans to keep her mind off things, but of course Santana's mum and Brittany's parents had everything covered. Not to mention every other member of the old Glee club who had all participated somewhat to the wedding.

Santana couldn't help but strum her fingers nervously and look at the clock on the wall. There was 20 minutes before the cars came and picked them up to take them to the registry office that Rachel and Brittany had picked out. In truth, Santana knew very little about the wedding she had left it up to Brittany to decide everything for her perfect day.

She had however spent all of yesterday traipsing round Manhattan with Puck as they tried to find him the perfect suit and her the perfect wedding dress. As much as Santana loved Quinn and Rachel or any of the other Glee members, she always knew that Puck was the most important person to her besides Brittany. She loved him like a brother and couldn't think of anyone more perfect to stand up with her while she was getting married.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Puck stepped in to view, Santana couldn't help but admit that he did look rather hot. He had gone full out, a black suit with an ivory waistcoat and tie to match Santana's dress colour with a white shirt underneath. He had even gone to the efforts to shave off his Mohawk. Santana was touched.

The dress that Santana had chosen would be a surprise to most people. It was simple yet flawlessly elegant. She had chosen an ivory dress that was a halter neck at the top, leaving the top half of her back exposed, it was tight until her hips then flared out slightly. Her hair was down and straight just as Brittany liked it and her make up light and natural. She looked at her reflection and she couldn't help as she smirked when she realised just how good she looked.

"Wow, we make an attractive couple" Puck grinned in the mirror as he stepped in to view behind her.

"Yeah, yeah Puckerman, I made that mistake enough in high school I think" Santana said playfully pushing him backwards.

"Oh c'mon we both know I look hot" He said arrogant smirk splashed across his face.

"Yeah well, I don't just let anyone be my best man you know" Santana couldn't help but affectionately smile at him.

She was surprised as he engulfed her in a massive bear hug.

"I am so proud of you, do you know that" He said whispering affectionately in her ear. Santana placed a gentle kiss to his cheek; it was a rare moment of tender shared by the two that were so unspokenly close, showing their love for each other through jokes and laughter rather than softness.

"Yeah yeah, don't turn all gay on me now" Santana retorted leaning in to the crook of his neck as she returned the hug.

"Yeah I forgot you've done that enough for the both of us" He ducked as Santana tried to swing for him.

"Come on you, cars are here, let's go get you hitched" He said looking out the window and back to Santana, thinking to himself that he's never seen her look so beautiful.

It was then that the nerves finally started to hit Santana. She was going to marry Brittany. After all the years of knowing her, through all the bullshit of her actions and the skirting round each other this was it.

They sat together in the car and Puck seemed to realise Santana's nerves. He placed a hand over hers and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"You two could have done this 6 years ago and everyone would have still said it makes sense, you are perfect for each other" He smiled kindly at her.

Upon hearing Puck's words she knew the truth behind them. "I know" She responded and she really did.

When she arrived at the registry office she had to admit that her friends had really outdone themselves. Everything was a shade of cream from the white roses that adored just about everywhere of the location to the large bows of the back of the chairs that crossed the room.

Santana slowly made her way round greeting everybody that she could. She knew Brittany wasn't supposed to be arriving for another twenty minutes to give her time to do this. She saw Mr Schuster and Ms Pillsbury somewhere in the middle and went over to say hello. They had their two sons with them, who were both the spitting image of Mr Schuster but with the fiery red hair of Ms Pillsbury, it was adorable.

Even Sue was there, uncharacteristically out of her usual Adidas tracksuit and in a smart black trouser suit. She spent 5 minutes trying to convince Santana to come back to Ohio to coach her Cheerios for a session or two. Santana reluctantly agreed, she never could say no to Sue.

She then went to the front where she met the rest of the guys. All of them donning the same suits that Puck had on. It was strange to think that these now rather hot guys were once slushied on a daily basis…mostly by her but that was beside the point.

They all took turns in telling her how beautiful she looked and she couldn't help but blush, she only hoped the one person that mattered more than anyone would agree.

The minutes ticked by and soon the registrar was telling everyone to get seated as the ceremony was starting. Santana was pretty sure her heart was gonna explode from her chest at that moment. She felt Puck place a reassuring hand on the base of her back giving her a squeeze.

She looked to the left out of the corner of her eye to see her mother and Brittany's mother huddled together closely on the front row. Both of them crying, it was a lovely sight, seeing how close both families had become.

She was pulled from her musings as some gentle music started and she saw Tina and Mercedes start to walk down the aisle between the chairs. She had to admit the bridesmaid dresses were hot. Going perfectly with the theme of cream they were a dusty golden colour and made both girls look beautiful. They gave Santana beaming smiles as the approached and went to stand to the right side of her at the front.

Then came Quinn and Rachel. And she never thought she would ever say this. But Man Hands did indeed look rather hot. They held hands and walked closely together down towards the front. Quinn giving Santana a quick wink and mouthing 'love you' to her.

The music then changed, Santana recognised the song immediately. It was the ridiculously romantic song from Romeo and Juliet, if it was anyone else's wedding she would have gagged, but she couldn't help but think how perfect it was.

Santana was then simply stunned as she saw Brittany come in to view. She looked breath taking. Not just normal amazingly stunning Brittany but Santana actually felt her mouth go dry as her jaw had dropped to the floor. Her hair was down and had a slight wave to it that was flawless. Her make-up was similar to Santana's fairly simple, just highlighting her natural beauty. Her dress was to the floor and a slightly darker ivory colour than Santana's. It was tight over her chest but then hung loosely down her body; there was a sash under her bust the same colour as the bridesmaids dresses. With her long, tall body and elegance she really did look like an angel.

Santana hadn't even realised that she had been crying until she felt Puck hand her a tissue and she began to dab her eyes trying not to ruin her make up. She looked back to Brittany and saw she was in a similar state, but she had a completely beaming smile on her face as well.

Brittany's Dad brought her to the front and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he took up the empty seat at the front next to his wife. Santana eagerly took Brittany's hands and brought her close to her. She closed her eyes and so did Brittany as she tiptoed up to the taller woman's ear.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again"

Brittany smiled even wider as she felt Santana move away, she leant down to give Santana a ghostly kiss on the forehead.

"Right everyone, let's start" The registrar began "I believe both of you have decided to say your own vows"

Both girls nodded as Santana nervously began.

"I didn't actually plan anything to write, I just figured when I got up here it would all come spilling out. But seeing you just walk up that aisle now has well and truly stunned me. You have always been beautiful but here right now, I don't think I will ever see something this breath taking ever again. You've been the most important person in my life for as long as I can remember and I knew from the first time I kissed you that I wanted every other kiss to always be with you. I could stand here for hours talking about how much you mean to me, but everyone hears knows it, just in the way I look at you how much I love you, and how I always will" Santana finished, her nerves now gone and with a slight smile on her face as she saw a lone tear streak down Brittany's face.

"Brittany" The registrar prompted.

"The first day I met you, I remember going home to my Mum and saying that I had found my soul mate. And do you know what I was right. You are everything I could ever ask for in a partner. You are so loyal and protective…sometimes a bit too much" This earning a laugh from everyone around, knowing Santana's hot headed nature "But I wouldn't have it any other way, because it is how I knew every day that you loved me. You have looked after me and loved me in every possible way for as long as I can remember and I promise to you now, in front of everyone we love that I will spend the rest of my life loving you right back, you complete me and a life without you wouldn't be one worth living at all. Your it Santana, you always have been" Brittany finished mouthing an 'I love you' to the now crying Santana, there wasn't really a dry eye in the place, even Sue had glazed over eyes.

"The rings" The registrar instructed as Puck as Quinn stepped forward handing Brittany and Santana the others ring. The had both chosen just plain platinum bands that were identical. As the placed the rings over the each other's finger, the registrar said something about them now being joined and they could kiss but neither was listening, they met in the middle of the little distance between them and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Rather than being the passionate kiss they had both expected, it was in fact gentle, soft and completely full of love.

"Te Amo" Brittany whispered against Santana's lips, this made the smaller girl start to cry even more. Neither could ever imagine being happier.

There was then an eruption of applause as they both then were hugged and congratulated by pretty much everyone in the room. Puck cradled Santana for a long while and she could have sworn that she felt a tear fall down on to her face from his. She then met Quinn's gaze as the girls hugged.

"You did it San" She whispered delicately in to her ear.

"With a lot of help from you" Santana smiled kissing Quinn's cheek as she pulled away.

They were then moved to a large room in another part of the building, Brittany had attached herself to Santana's side, the congratulations from everyone wearing thin as she just wanted to be with her new wife.

They took pictures in the Courtyard of the building, luckily the weather had decided to be beautiful that day and the sun was shining brightly as everyone laughed and posed for about fifty photos. Brittany didn't care; she wanted to remember every single moment that this perfect day had and would deliver.

They eventually sat down to have their meal, on the table with Santana and Brittany was their parents and the rest of the old glee club, neither would have it any other way. Santana and Brittany said very little to each other. They didn't have to they were just looking at each other knowing what each look meant, holding pinkies like they had done for some many years before.

It was soon time for the speeches and Santana didn't know whether she would now regret having Puck as her best man, sure embarrassment would surely be coming her way any minute.

"Well, Hi Ladies and Gentleman, resident stud here, also known as Santana's best man" Santana rolled her eyes, god he loved himself more than she did. "There was once a time that I thought San and I would be sat here one day. I once even suggested that to her and then her reply to me was to punch me in the stomach and to 'stop being such a pussy'" Everyone including Santana started to laugh.

"We still ended up having sex after that so don't worry, but I guess it just takes a special type of person to tame someone like Santana and I don't think she could have found someone better. Everyone knows how inseparable they were and well still are. To know them and be with them is to know that you are really in the presence of true love. To San and Britt, love you guys" Puck finished raising his glass and minus him bringing up their sexual activity Santana really couldn't help but love the guy for the beautiful toast.

Brittany was in floods after the toast, Santana pulled her in to her closely and whispered just how much she loved her in to her ear, Brittany just kissed her with all the passion she could muster, it was the best kiss they had ever shared.

Soon it was time for their first dance, Rachel had organised a band for the reception rather than some tacky DJ it was perfect. Santana had no idea what song it was going to be, she rather liked the surprise.

Finn and Rachel took to the stage and, saying congrats to the happy couple and then the band started. Santana recognised the beautiful song immediately. Their cover of 'First time ever I saw your face' was flawless it was perfect for her and Brittany.

There was no fancy choreography for their dance, they moved slowly and gently together across the small dance floor.

"You haven't said much sweetie, is everything okay?" Brittany asked gently.

Santana looked up at her for a second as her eyes started to glaze over again.

"Part of me just doesn't think this is real" Brittany looked at her questioningly urging her to continue. "It's just I keep expecting myself to wake up any second and be back at McKinley with you just as my best friend and this has been the most perfect dream. Because this is what it is, it was what has always been my dream, it just doesn't seem real"

Brittany smiled, bringing her lips delicately against Santana's. "It is real baby, it was always meant to be this way. You are my soul mate. I promise you this; we will keep living this dream for the rest of our lives."

"Promise" Santana said linking their pinkies as they danced.

"I promise baby, oh and honey I've packed that little blue number from the strip club for our Honeymoon" Brittany said with a wink.

Santana's last thought as she rest her head against Brittany's shoulder was how perfect her life really was.

**Epically long chapter I know. I promise the next one will be rather smutty as the last two have lacked a bit somewhat. Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think. **


End file.
